Pirate 101 Saga
by Bebuzzu
Summary: Hope Evans doesn't want to be a pirate. But now trouble is on the way. The Armadas are on the look out for her, rogue pirates are targeting her and now she must make the tide turn t- Oh screw the summary, please read :D Also, check out my friend, konnor of the sky, skylander story cuz he helped ALOT on this story. If u have Oc, please submit in review. Read my profile for info.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**I've re-edited this entire chapter and I hope yoLouise it. If you want the old one back, it all depends whether readers like this or not. Now, I present yu the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101**

* * *

Pirate101 Saga

Chapter 1:The Beginning

"Mummy, where are we going?" A child wearing a clean white dress asked her long black hair mother curiously as their ship sailed into the empty sky, the wind blew on their face gently.

"Somewhere safe, Hope, my dear." The mother replied, beaming a bright smile at her child. The child named Hope Evans smiled back and skipped away, clutching a small doll with her in her hands along with a dangling cloud shaped key connected with a wire on her small neck. A tall man who had a black beard walked towards his wife and the two shared a pleasant mood. They were safe from the pirate hunter...

Or so they thought

A lone cannonball shot out of nowhere and nearly struck the ship, shaking it. The couple looked at each other with worry. They had found them! The husband went to steer the ship and hopefully escape from their wrath while the mother went to her only daughter to evacuate her. A tall skinny blue skinned man ran outside of a room to warn his captain, arming himself with a long sabre on his skinny hand.

"Mike, prepare for a battle!" The man cried out, pulling his sabre from its sheath. The two warriors let out a battle cry as the enemies invaded the ship. They fought valiantly but soon the captain was killed mercilessly by the commander, the Armada Commander to be precise. Mike knew he didn't stand a chance and made a mad dash towards the room where the child and her mother was hidden. The pair were hidden in the child's room and thankfully, nobody found them yet. The mother glanced at Mike with a worried expression and he turned his head away in response. She knew what happened. Her husband has been slained.

"Mummy! I'm scared!" The child cried, hugging her mother tightly as the trio quietly sneaked past the Armada's nose and arrived at the escape ship. Loud bombing noises roared in the back ground as the Armada rained heavy fire onto the ship, slowly sinking it and caused the floor to shake violently.

"It's alright, dear. Everything will be fine, I promise." The mother soothed her child and lifted her onto the ship along with Mike. The wooden door that concealed their location of the escape ship was blasted to smithereens as the Armadas poured through the entrance, surrounding the pirates and the child.

"Well, well well... Look who we have here? Two runaway pirates and their filthy little off springs." A menacing voice murmured, its owner emerged from the army, revealing a commander wearing a white mask on his face, a long black coat with brown pants visible from the parting section of the coat. White socks crawled up his leg with black shiny shoes attached on his foot and his black captain hat (sorry, I dunno what it is supposed to be :P) with a large white feather sewed on its side.

"Hilla... Stand back, I'll take care of 'em." Mike said, climbing out of the ship and took out his sabre. The mother who was known as Hilla bite her lips and gently placed her hand on the mans's shoulder.

"Mike... Do me a favour and look after my only child... Make sure she leaves this place, alive. You know what I'm going to do." Hilla mumbled to him. A gasp escaped his mouth as his jaw fell down flat to the ground ( ok, it looks like it).

"Hilla! That's suicidal! What about your child?!" He yelled, refusing to accept her proposal. He attempted to stop the woman but her fate was sealed. Letting out a sigh, he climbed onto the ship and held onto the timid child, a glint of tears were seen in the corner of her eyes. Hilla shot her final warm smile at the two before sending the ship off sailing, leaving her with the Armada. The commander was amused by this sort of action, nearly laughing as a maniac but he kept his composure.

"What is the meaning of this, pirate?" He demanded but Hilla gave off a deceiving smile, summoning up an immense amount of magic inside her hands.

"Oh nothing~ I'm just going to..." She trailed off, forming a green orb with her hands in front of her, her black hair flared behind her, small green lightning appeared from the orb as the mother smirked with glee. And relief.

"W-What are you doing?!" The Commander screeched, sheathing out his sword from his leather belt and pointed it at the woman. She kept on charging that sickly green orb with glee and soon stopped.

"Simple. I'm taking you down WITH me. After all, I can't let you get my friend and my only daughter. Now, lets go to sleep, shall we?" She smirked, the orb lit up brightly, filling the entire room with its green light. Many Armada soldiers scrambled for the exit but they were too late. She smiled and stared into the sky behind her, wishing her daughter and her friend good luck.

'All is well... I can finally rest in peace...' She thought happily before being obliterated by the orb bomb, along with the Armadas.

* * *

The explosion was visible to the eyes of the child and the pirate, tears freely rolled down their cheeks as they were forced to cope with the painful loss.

'We're nearly there. Hilla, Cap'n, I will swear to my graves that your child will be delivered to the wizarding world no matter what will happen.' He thought before realising another Armada battleship was heading straight for them. Cursing quietly, he steered the ship away, only to meet a barrage of cannonball that destroyed it completely, separating the child and the pirate from each other.

'No! No! I will not tolerate this! If I'm gone, then who... Who will take care of little Hope?' His mind died out as the lone pirate fell down to the endless sky. Hope on the other hand was captured by the Armadas, the captain that was with Hilla miraculously survived and was obviously angered severely.

"Ugh, curse that filthy pirate woman! If it wasn't for her, I would've captured that other meddling pirate. But now? We got her disgusting offspring! Take her for the experiment! See if she survives..." The commander hissed, gesturing an Armada scientist wearing a white lab coat and a white mask to take the child away.

"Ehehehe... Let the experimentation begin..." He snickered in delight after tying the child on a cold metallic table with tough leather belts holding her down. Exiting the room, he opened a bulletproof window that revealed the inside of the room and pulled a lever from his little control panel, turning on a dangling machine that was on top of the child. Taking out a syringe full of red liquids, it quickly injected the fragile Hope as the Armadas awaited for the results.

Screams emitted from the child's mouth as she struggled against the belts that were bolted tightly onto the cold metal table. The Armada watched in excitement while standing back for caution. Red mist slowly began to oozed out of the small body and formed itself into a red stream. Immediately, it charged at the child's left eye, her screams amplified even more from the intense pain and created red electricity that danced in the room.

"I swear, if this one fails, I will throw her worthless body out to the bottomless sky so she can rot peacefully. She won't have to see those rotten corpses we stored." The Armada scientist grumbled, holding a clipboard that held his formulation for the potion, tapping his pencil impatiently onto the clipboard.

"Patience now. We do not know if she has died yet or her body had accepted its power." The commander calmly said, his white mask stared straight at the body which was writhing in pain. The child screamed once more as a stream of red mist plunged itself into her left eye, staining its once blue pupil into a crimson red pupil. The lightning suddenly became more wild as it struck the walls and floor of the room, leaving a large scorch mark where it struck. The Armadas were completely surprised by this effect and quickly assumed that it was nearly over. The child continued to scream as her eye began to throb heavily, the belts slowly being incinerating by the frenzied lightning, creating thick smoke that quickly spread itself into the room, blocking all being from seeing a single object. The Armada opened the door which was nearly torn off its hinges by the previous lightning assault, and cautiously walked towards the body, small amount of lightning was still being sparked out of her body before dying out.

"She dead? Hurry up and check her, fools!" The scientist hissed the minions who checked her pulse and heartbeat. Thankfully, she was alive and her body slowly got up, tiny red sparks jumped out of her body and her face perked up, revealing her left eye crimson red and her right eye sky blue.

"Well, looks like the experiment went successful. Turns out we won't need to throw that body out, haha." The scientist scoffed, scribbling down words onto the clipboard to show that it was a success. The guards soon placed two metal bracelets with chains dangling down on her wrist, each of them had a remote controlled electrocuter in case she defied their orders or fails to complete an objective along with a GPS tracker. Her eyes glared silently at the masked men as they pushed her towards her cell ruthlessly.

"Now, lets see... We'll need a name for our latest experiment... How about Bloody?" The scientist suggested, the commander agreed but the girl did not respond. This sort of act angers the scientist so he pulled out a remote out of his white pocket and pressed a red button on it. Electricity shot out of the cuffs and electrocuted the child, a loud scream was yelled out of her mouth and fell onto the floor in a heap, tired from the experiment and the electric shock.

"If you dare misbehave or disobey us, the same thing will happen to you." He hissed, slamming the cold metal bars door against the cage and locked it.

For the past 5 years, the Armadas ruthlessly trained the corrupted child to be the strongest witch doctor to ever exist, pleased with her performance of creating deadly magic out of thin air. They were however, not amused by her attitude towards them, mostly insulting them but she was quickly electrocuted as a punishment. Throwing her back in her cell, the guards then stormed off, ignoring the massive amount of curses that spilled through her mouth.

"I swear... I will bring those $&%#* down to their worthless knees until they beg for mercy!" She grumbled, sitting on a wooden bunk that was in her cell. Her black hair had grown quite longer, she changed to a black dress with black and white stripes at the end since she couldn't fit in her old white one anymore. Before silence could claim the air, a thundering explosion shook the ship she was kept in and attracted the attention of the Armadas, seeking the intruders.

"Ok, so we are finding a certain child named Hope Evans, is that correct, Captain Boochbeard?" A talking monkey wearing a fancy blue coat decorated with gold buttons and medals spoke in a posh accent, his tail curved into a spiral as his captain named Captain Boochbeard chuckled.

"Aye, yes. We are 'ere to find 'er, Mr Gandry. Now... What does she look like again?" His voice echoed in the empty wooden dungeons. The child could see that the monkey had face palmed himself as his captain inspected every cells they passed. The captain was rather huge, having a black Captain hat with a white skull imprinted on it and a large white fluffy feather sewn on it. A red coat with golden buttons covered his black dirty shirt, brown leather pants and completed with black leather boots.

"Over there! I see her! Wow, she does look like her mother... Except for the red eye she ha-" the monkey paused after seeing that the child had one crimson red eye and one dull sky blue eye.

"I take it back. Lets get out of here before they find out about the diversion. First, we make her wear this." The monkey held out a black bandanna with another white skull imprinted on it and pointed it at the child.

"And why, do I want to wear that thing?" She muttered at Mr Gandry, while watching Captain Boochbeard ripping the door off its hinges and unlocked her cuffs using a stolen key in pleasure. Getting up, she walks out of the cell, and quietly accepts the bandanna the monkey offered her.

"Tie it on your eye! It'll look good." He said so the child unwillingly tied it on her red eye. Without realising it, the corrupted side of the child was sealed into deep slumber as the real possessor of the body came back alive.

"W-what happened? I feel so dizzy..." She mumbled, swaying back and forth and Captain Boochbeard was forced to carry little Hope on his bulky back. The two ran as fast as they could, avoiding the attentions of the Armadas and managed to reach their ship docked at the deck. However, they were caught by the furious commander.

"How... How dare you, you piece of garbage! How dare you invade MY ship, steal the prisoner AND seal the one we wanted away!" He hissed in anger, summoning out his army of Armadas to the deck. Boochbeard gave off an cocky grin before throwing a bomb at the army and jumped onto his ship with Mr Gandry.

"So long, Armadas!" He yelled out and steered the ship away, carrying the sleeping Hope to Skull Island. Not long before they arrived, she managed to awaken and learn the names of her saviours.

"T-Thank you so much! I really mean it!" She thanked them so many times, I had already lost count.

"It's ok! Tell you what, if you can stay here in Skull Island, you'll be safe! And keep the bandanna on! It looks real nice on you!" Mr Gandry commented, the child nodded in promise. The ship had docked and dropped off Hope onto the wooden docklands of Skull Island.

"Well... Take care little Hope." The two pirates waved goodbye to the child and departed, leaving her alone.

* * *

2 years later, Hope had managed to settle down into the only town of Skull island named Avery's Court. Residing in an little inn, she quietly slept on a hammock til the morning crowd decides to awake her.

"Geez, it's morning already? Ugh, I hate the crowd sometes..." She grumbled, rubbing her blue eye and slid off the hammock. Slinging on a small leather brown sling bag, she performed her usual routine before heading off to Avery's house. She sighed as she approached his large mansion, ready to take whatever he wanted her to deliver as her job so she could earn some gold. What she did not expect was a ear ringing "NOOOOOOO!" and quickly rushed inside his mansion.

"Avery, are you ok?!" She asked before spotting a sobbing Avery's and a broken glass case.


	2. Chapter 2 The Amulet

Pirate 101 Saga

The Amulet

Hope ran up to the sobbing Avery while covering her ear at the same time.

"Avery, what happened?" She asked quietly, squatting down to his eye level.

"OH IT'S TERRIBLE! MY JADE AMULET WAS STOLEN!" The chief sobbed, blowing his nose LOUDLY with a white handkerchief.

"That IS terrible…" Hope murmured, wondering why would anybody steal a Jade amulet when there was more beautiful jewel around Skull Island's Skyway. Suddenly, Avery pointed at Hope, his eye basically flaming.

"YOU! I WANT YOU TO GO GET IT BACK!" he demanded, his aura turning really dangerous.

"M-me!? But I don't even know how to fight!" the short girl protested, knowing that she couldn't summon magic any more.

"JUST GO GET IT BACK! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU GET IT BACK! I WANT IT BACK NOW!" Avery yelled, forcing Hope to run outside his mansion.

'H-he's crazy….. He should know… I can't use magic any more…' Hope thought with anger and anxiousness as she walked slowly all the way to the Buccaneer's Den, hoping some pirate could aid her in finding that amulet. Too bad she wasn't really concentrating on where she was going as she slammed into a Buccaneer Pirate rather HARD.

"Owww!" a gruff voice cried out as Hope got up.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY! I WASN'T LOOKING!" she apologised loudly, helping the Buccaneer up. She then realised that the pirate was around 12 or 13 like her and he was taller than her by 2 metres. He had bright green eyes, brown messy hair, wore a dark blue and black stripe bandanna, blue sleeveless jacket with a white dirty shirt underneath, black pants which was teared up a bit and brown boots. He had a large sword attached to his waist by a belt, the hilt seemingly made from gold and the blade made from powerful materials.

"Argh, that's ok. Please watch where you're going next time." The pirate sighed, brushing dirt off his jacket.

"I apologise! I was just going to try find a pirate to help me out…" Hope's voice slowly died out, shuddering at the thought on what would Avery do to her if she doesn't retrieve it.

"Hey, I can help you out!" the pirate piped up, poking Hope's forehead, making her slightly annoyed.

"Ahh, really?" Hope questioned with relief.

"Of course! I'm totally free and all! My name is Ryan LongBlade. What about ya?" Ryan asked, poking Hope's forehead again.

"I'm Bl- Hope Evans. AND STOP POKING ME!" Hope yelled out in fury, punching Ryan's face.

"OW! I'll STOP!" Ryan cried out, rubbing his face painfully.

"AH! I'm sorry!" Hope apologized, worried that she MIGHT have gone too far.

After a few minutes of arguing…..

"Ow, that actually hurts… You should be a buccaneer.." Ryan replied with pain and happiness.

"Ahaha… Nah…. Now can I ask you a favour?" Hope asked, worriedly.

"Sure, what is it?" Ryan answered quickly.

"Well, you know Avery right?" She questioned Ryan with anxiety.

"Of course! He's the bossy old man! Say, how is he goin? I heard him yell so loud this morning and I swear I could've gone ahead and slice his head off if he wasn't the chief of this court!" Ryan replied, swinging his sword viciously as if he was chopping Avery's head off.

"Actually, I was told by him to retrieve his Jade Amulet…" Hope's voice trailed off.

"Then, can't you do it yourself then? Surely, he wouldn't send anybody who can't fight properly." Ryan grunted, placing the sword back on his belt and folding his arm.

"Well, to say the truth, I can't even fight at all… I mean, I can't use magic." Hope muttered.

"Oh I s- Wait, you can't use magic? But everyone else can!" Ryan replied, frowning.

"I guess I got something wrong with me, haha…. But Avery sent me either way and if I don't do it, he'll kill me." Hope shuddered at the very thought.

"Oh I see…. Well let's try find out who took the amulet and why!" Ryan cheerfully yelled out, stretching out his arm. The two headed to where the guards of Avery's Court, their home, were stationed. However, while heading there, a large rock nearly landed on Hope but was avoided by Ryan's warning.

"W-what was that?!" Hope yelled out in fear, brushing her dress.

"We better hurry up!" Ryan urged, pulling Hope with him to the guard's position.

"TAKE COVER!" a large fat person dressed in a grey, ragged t-shirt with long black pants yelled out, ducking behind a crate while another large rock landed right behind him. More giant rocks landed near the guards, Ryan and Hope.

"When did this happen? What's going on?" Hope wondered out loud while dusting her dress. Ryan ran up to the fat person who was stilling ducking behind the crate.

"Sir, what's going on?!" Ryan yelled out so the guard could hear him from the large rock crash noises.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY TROGGIES! CAN YOU TWO PIRATES PLEASE AID US IN STOPPING THE TROGGIES ATTACK?!" the guard bellowed, making Hope cover her ears.

The two looked at each and then Ryan yelled "WHAT ARE TROGGIES?!"

"THEY ARE BLUE TALL FROGS, WIELDING DIFFERENT WEAPONS! YOU CAN TELL FROM THEIR WHITE SPOTS ON THEIR BACK AND ORANGE WEBBED FOOT!" the guard yelled out, ducking again.

"HOW CAN WE HELP?!" Ryan yelled

"CROSS THAT BRIDGE TO GO TO THOSE CURSED BEING'S FOREST AND STOP THEIR BOMBARDMENT!" The guard bellowed again.

The two quickly crossed the wooden bridge connecting Avery's court and a large floating island covered in trees.

"Huff huff… I hope this has got something to do with the Jade amulet…" Hope wheezed, sitting down exhausted on the dirt road after running through the wooden bridge with Ryan.

"Come on! It was only just ONE bridge! Sheesh, you are really lazy." Ryan scoffed, folding his arm.

"HEY! IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I DON'T DO PIRATE THINGS!" Hope yelled out before getting up but collapsed from exhaustion.

"I'm sure this whole Troggies thing gotta do with that Amulet. You should take a rest for now." Ryan said his green eyes on the lookout for any attackers.

"I'll go rest then…." Hope's voice died out as she fell asleep on the fresh grass, using her sling bag as a pillow.

'_Sleep well. I'll stay as lookout.' _Ryan thought happily. Soon, he spotted a Troggy's head in a bush with a spear sticking out.

'_This can't be good!' _Ryan thought as a second spear Troggy's head pop out from a bush. Not very long, about 15 Troggies surrounded the two pirates.

"Tch, this is difficult… How in the world can I fight them? I can't wake up Hope because she can't fight… What should I do?!" He muttered under his breath, clutching the golden hilt of his sword from his waist. The Troggies merely tilted their head and got to their battle stance. He drew out his sword and then brought out a red card, one side showing a bull. A large bull wearing a red robe and an unsheathed sword held by his left hand.

"You called, Captain?" The bull questioned.

"Could you place Hope somewhere away from this battle field, Kobe?" Ryan asked, his green eyes locked onto the Troggies. Kobe, the bull, picked up the sleeping Hope and her bag, ran to a giant oak tree which is like 5 yards behind them and carefully placed her near the tree before running off back to Ryan.

"Let's begin…." Ryan muttered, his eye now filled with negative magic.

While the Troggies, Ryan and Kobe were fighting, nobody noticed a Troggy Shaman has found Hope and began to drag her away to their village. Then more Troggies, wielding spears, carried Hope's body and threw her in a wooden cage.

'_OW! What was that?!' _Hope thought angrily, rubbing her head while opening her eyes. What she saw was wooden bars surrounded by tall, blue, orange webbed frogs wielding either a spear made of bamboo, a wooden wand or a short bamboo stick, huts made out of wooden branches, some on trees and a small green frog wearing a blue suit in a bamboo cage beside hers.

"What the…" Hope murmured as she got up, rubbing her blue eye and tied the bandanna on her head to cover the red eye a bit tighter so it wouldn't fall off.

"Psssst!" a grouchy voice hissed to Hope. Hope turned around to her right to see the green frog near her cell.

"I'm Fred, one of the spies sent from Captain William to gather information on why the Troggies are attacking us." Fred whispered, his eye looking at the Troggies.

"Ah, I'm Hope and your captain sent us here… Well, to stop the bombardment. But I guess I got caught…" Hope whispered, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, you're stuck 'ere now. Nobody has ever reached the village here without being caught. Don't you have your weapon?" Fred questioned quietly, his arm folded.

"Not at-"Hope's voice was cut off by an explosion which caught the Troggies attention. Immediately, the Troggies began to equip themselves with their weapons and ran all the way to where you can see a large skull shaped cave while carrying the two cells that Hope and Fred was in.

Back to Ryan!

Ryan slashed the last Troggy on the chest, blood spilling from the heavy wound. Kobe had just knocked out another Troggy with the sheathed sword before noticing that Hope was gone, only her bag left.

"CAPTAIN! The girl is gone!" Kobe alarmed Ryan, pointing at where Hope was sleeping.

"Great! Where could she be now?!" Ryan roared out in anger. Just then, the same explosion from the Large Skull shaped cave got Ryan and Kobe's attention.

"What in the blazes is that?" Kobe wondered, squinting his eye so he could try see the explosion from the large jungle trees.

"We better find out what was that explosion. Who knows, Hope might be there!" Ryan said, placing his sword back on his waist. Kobe began to glow before disappearing, becoming a card in Ryan's hand.

**HOORAY! I MANAGED THE SECOND CHAPTER! I'm thanking my friend, konnor of the skies, cuz he's the one who helped out (Check out his skylander story. Pretty Good!) To avoid any confusion, companions COMES in cards that pirates have in their bag. They cannot be sliced up though!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Key

**OH MY GOD! I really gotta start remembering to SAVE everytime... Anyway, here's Pirate 101 Saga CHAPTER 3!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirate 101.  
**

Pirate 101 Saga

The Key

Ryan tucked Kobe's card in a small waist bag before running to the Skull shaped Cave.

'_I hope that girl is alright…' _He thought as he ran through the dirt path that leads to the cave.

Meanwhile with Hope and Fred...

"Fred, where are we going?!" Hope panicky asked as she saw the Giant skull shaped cave.

"Looks like we're headin there…." Fred answered, pointing at a small camp. Just then, a large walking shark wearing torn leather shirt and brown pants came out of a tent made from canvas.

"Did you bring the girl…" The Shark asked, sternly. The Troggies pulled Hope out of her cage and held her hand together.

"Good good…. Now go!" he ordered, tying up Hope's hands with ropes. The Troggies left in a scurry, leaving the two alone.

"WHO ARE YOU?! What do you want?!" Hope demanded, attempting to free her hand from the rope binding her. The shark laughed for a short while before his eyes pierced through Hope again.

"Who am I? I am Marcus, the sub leader of the Cutthroats bandits!" Marcus boomed, his shark tail swishing in pride.

"W-what do you want?" she stuttered, shocked that she was facing a talking shark who claims to be part of a so called bandit group.

"Well, we received orders from our Leader, Fin, to take you to HIM. Now stop trying to break free. Those ropes are the strongest around and will injure you severely." Marcus informed as more Cutthroats came out of their tents and surrounded the child.

"Hey boss! She's got a weird lookin key! Should we take it?" a Cutthroat yelled out, pointing at the Cloud shaped key necklace on Hope's neck.

"Take it… It might be a treasure chest key.." Marcus answered, folding his arm while grinning evilly. The Cutthroat then grabbed the key but as soon as he touched it, there was a large sizzling noise and then the shark yelped in pain while holding on his burnt hand. Hope was dumbfounded as she never knew sharks can't touch keys.

'_But…. Shark CAN touch keys… What's going on?' _she thought, looking at her key necklace curiously.

"ARGH! That key is cursed, I'll tell yer! CURSED!" the Cutthroat whose hand was burnt earlier yelled.

"Shut up, you bone head. There's no such thing as a cursed key. Let her keep that key so Fin can find out what kind of treasure it leads to." Another Cutthroat grumbled.

The Cutthroats then dragged her by the rope to Skull cave where it was rumoured that an unknown treasure was there.

Meanwhile with Ryan…

Ryan ran past the bushes, creating rustling noise, all the way to Skull Cave… By the time, he arrived, Hope was already inside the Cave with the Cutthroat's Second Boss, Marcus. Several other Cutthroats was standing guard at the entrance of the ominous cave.

"You gotta be kidding me…" he groaned quietly, hiding behind a bush.

**Well that was a short chapter ._.**

**I hope you enjoyed it because THIS IS SO SHORT  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Skull Cave

Pirate 101 Saga

Chapter 4 Skull Cave

**OH MY GOD! I REALLY GOTTA UPDATE FASTER! T^T SORRY FOR DA WAIT, READERS! Here's the new chapter of Pirate101 Saga! ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PIRATE 101 SAGA AT ALL!  
**

* * *

"Ok, Think Ryan. What did the old crab say when you run into this kind of situation…." Ryan thought, scratching his head.

**-FLASHBACK TO AT LEAST 7-**

"Huff.. Huff… Ol- I mean, Master Mordecai, can I take a break now? I've beaten 25 wooden dummies already." Ryan groaned, plopping himself on the wooden floorboards.

"Hmph, very well. Listen carefully Ryan. If you see a lot of enemies that you can't deal with, you have to.." Mordecai, the buccaneer crab leader said.

"I have to…?" He questioned, shrugging.

"You have to smash them all. Forget about planning. Use only brute strength. That is the pride of the Buccaneers! Remember it well!"

**-BACK TO THE PRESENT-**

"Smash them all…. Right. Best thing to do as a buccaneer!" Ryan smiled, grabbing his sword before stepping out of the bush he was hiding in.

"HEY! THERE'S A KIDDO PLAYING PIRATE 'ERE MATES!" A random Cutthroat yelled out, laughing at Ryan. Soon, more Cutthroats gathered to where the Cutthroat and Ryan was before they ended up laughing their butts off.

'_I swear, I will do what the old crab said.'_ He thought, angrily, rising his sword.

"Alright now Kiddo. Get outta here before you get hurt!" The Cutthroat warned, placing his blue hand near his sword on his belt.

"Grrr…. I. AM. NOT. A. KIDDO!" Ryan raged, slashing the Cutthroat on the chest, knocking it out.

"HEY! HE KNOCKED OUT KEVIN! GET EM BOYS!" the Cutthroats yelled out in fury, all of them charging at him with their swords in the air. Ryan smirked before charging at them as well but knocking them out with one blow every time they passed him. Soon, he managed to knock out all of the shark guards before entering the Skull Cave.

**-BACK TO WHERE HOPE IS-**

"Where are we going?" Hope whined as she walked through the damp dirt with the Cutthroats, tied.

"Shut up! We're nearly there!" Marcus hissed, flicking Hope's forehead roughly.

"Oww…" Hope muttered, quietly before noticing they were walking somewhere wet because she felt water. It was nearly impossible to see as they were in a dark area of the cave.

'_Ryan, where are you? I hope those frogs didn't get you at all…' _Hope worriedly wondered.

"Alright, here we are." Marcus said, shoving Hope in front of him. In front of Hope was an ancient looking building with torches on walls for lights and water all over the floor of the building. Marcus then pushed Hope to a room, locking the door behind her.

"Ugh, he didn't have to be so rough to a hostage…" She sighed, attempting to free her hands from the binds but was unsuccessful.

"Hehehehe…. Finally, you're here…" a voice murmured in the darkness. Hope could see a red light emitting from the dark and two rather large swords being held.

"W-Who are you…?" Hope manage to question, trembling with fear.

"I am the leader of the Cutthroats, Fin. Marcus has done a good job escorting you here…" Fin implied, stepping out of the darkness. He looked like Marcus but he had a red light near his left eye, two large swords held by his navy blue hands and a green shirt with brown pants.

"W-what do you want?" She asked, curiously and scared.

"Ahh. I want your powers…. Bloody Hope Evans." Fin grinned, taking her skull bandanna off, revealing her crimson red eye.

"H-How did you know… That?" She stuttered, both of her eyes staring at him. Her sky blue eye seems scared, however, her crimson red eye looked like it wanted to destroy everything on sight.

"I know a lot already. You were the girl who escaped the Armada with the help of the famous pirates, Captain Boochbeard and his side kick, Mr Gandry. You've hidden your eye with the use of an bandanna so no one thought it had anything to do with Armada." Fin concluded, grinning widely, showing his sharp teeth. Hope was pretty dumbstruck based on all of his information was correct and now she doesn't know what to do after all that.

**-BACK TO RYAN-**

Ryan had just entered the cave before reaching the dead end, only seeing a waterfall, a shrine that had an empty treasure chest and a couple of flowers. He sighed before taking out a piece of paper and pencil. Leaning on a rock as a table, he began to write a letter before rolling it up and whistle loudly. Not very soon, a bird flew into the dark cave where Ryan was and landing obediently next to him on the rock. He then tied the letter to the bird and waved it goodbye as it flew away to its destination.

'_Now, all that's left is to find out how they disappeared… it's a dead end here.'_ Ryan thought, scratching his head. All he can see interesting was a waterfall….

'_Wait a minute… It could be possible that the waterfall holds a secret entrance…'_ Ryan thought, walking over to where the waterfall was, making out an ancient looking stone door behind it.

"Bingo!" He smiled, walking through the waterfall to enter through the stone door.

* * *

**Another short chapter much?**


	5. Chapter 5 New Allies

**ERMAGAWD! SOOOOO SOORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! Especially when this chapter is so short... AGAIN! I have a butt load of homework and my mom locked my computer so progress of this story will be SLOOOOOOOOW! But please enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PIRATE101 AT ALL!**

* * *

Pirate101 Saga

Chapter 5 New Allies

In the ancient room of Gloom Temple where both Fin the Cutthroat leader and Hope stood, the chaotic event began to unravel like a thread of yarn. In front of Hope was Fin who knew nearly everything about her, about her escape, her eye and her involvement with Captain Boochbeard and Mr Gandry.

"Hehe… I knew all about this when I heard about you. The only escaped victim of the famous Armadas will soon be recaptured by me, Fin the Cutthroat leader." Fin snickered, his black beady eyes piercing through Hope's blue eye which began to darken as the red eye began to glow and brighten up.

'_Nng… H-he knows… Why am I tired… Gah, I can't fall…'_ Hope attempted to fight the darkness that began to seep into her sight before surrendering and fell unconscious. The shark leader began to lift her up and slump her body over his shoulder before one of his henchmen, Bob the Idiot (Fin was only making a joke outta him but Bob took it seriously so now it's his permanent name) burst through the stone door (by ramming into it).

"SIR! THERE IS A REALLLLY STRONG PIRATE INVADING SKULL CAVE AND NOW HES COMING THIS WAY! OH MY GOD, WHAT DO WE DO, BOSS?! WHATDOWEDO WHATDOWEDO WHATDOWEDO WHATDOW-" Bob blabbered, worried, before being hit in the face by Fin.  
"Shut up! SO… a pirate came, huh? Hmph, we'll change room. Tell Marcus to flood the shrine. That way, the pirate will never find us." The leader smirked, walking out of the room and heading towards a stair case that lead below the floors, waters rippled through the water with each step he took. Soon enough, he reached to a large mossed covered stone door and entered the large room, dumping Hope on the floor. He placed the Jade Amulet on an old stone table, which began to glow as soon as he placed it.

"Now then, pirate… Good luck with retrieving the treasure." Fin sniggered.

**BACK TO RYAN!**

As Ryan took down another Cutthroat, more began to surround the buccaneer.

"Shoot, this is bad. There's like no end to these sharks." Ryan huffed as he drew his blood stained sword again. As the sharks began to charge towards the exhausted pirate, 6 electrical bullets shot out of nowhere, striking 6 Cutthroats directly at their head, causing their body to explode in a blood nova way. The others looked around frantically before setting their eyes on a pair of young pirates around the age of 12-14 who carried different weapons behind Ryan. One of them was a 13 year old girl who wore a straw hat on her long, white hair, a brown, leather jacket with white long shirt and wore short jeans paired with sandals. Her hands held two small, silver guns which were still smoking, indicating that she was the one who pulled the trigger.

"OI SHARKBAITS!" the white hair girl yelled, attracting the attentions of the Cutthroats, each of them drawing their rusty sword, preparing to attack the girl. She smirked as they charged at her, unable to realise she was loading her twin guns with bullets that sparked with electric. As soon as they were close enough to strike her, they lifted their swords in the air before being shot in the forehead by the girl. More bangs were head as several bleeding body parts scattered everywhere, large amount of scarlet liquid leaking out of the various parts and merging with the water on the floor.

"Sigh… Blast, must you do that always blow up your enemy?"


	6. Chapter 6 The Other Hope

**YOLO OUT THERE PEOPLE! I am soooo sorry for the very slow update. This time, I can work on thdoctors full on! Ok maybe not since I've Started to make other stories. Give them a read if you like. So anyway, ENJOOOOOYYYYYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirate 101 Saga**

* * *

Pirate101 Saga

Chapter 6: The Other Hope

"... Where am I?" Hope's thought echoed through the never ending darkness that surrounded her. Getting up, she realised she wasn't in the temple anymore. Nope, nothing at all. Only darkness and strange liquids was her company... Wait, liquid? She knelt down to inspect only to find out it was crimson red, the colour of blood. Screaming, she fell down, landing in a big splash, frightened of her surroundings.

"Hey, hey... What are you screaming about?" A voice called out, Hope quickly spun around only to meet nothing.

"W-Who are you?" Hope called back only to be replied with a chuckle.

"Hehehe... Who am I you ask?" Small splashes was heard, slowly getting louder. She span around again but she wished she never did. Emerging from the shadows, was a girl. Not just any girl, this girl had the same attire as hers but it was more torn and ragged, blood dripped from the hem of the torn skirt and a menacing grin was placed on the head. The thing that shocked Hope so much was that this girl... Looked exactly like her. Except for the clothing, she had the same face, same hair style although it was more messy but her eye was crimson red, filled with Hatred, Despise, all the negative feeling that can make a person sick.

"W-What..." She stuttered, getting up, her twin getting closer.

"Why so surprise? I thought we were friends... Hehehehe... You hurt me so much." Her twin grinned, placing one of her hands on her hip.

"Why do you look like me?!" Hope cried out, terribly shocked at what the twin said.

"Aww, someone forgot me. Have you already forgotten? Silly old Hope, you hurt me soooo much." She teased, grinning with strange feelings.

"Why?!" Hope demanded answer before a sharp lance appeared out of nowhere and it's point near her throat.

"Stop screaming, brat or I'll kill you. So what if you forgot me? I'll have to reintroduce myself once again. After all, 2 years of not seeing me... Makes sense." She threatened, holding the lance still.

"Heh, my name...? Lets see... I don't have a name yet.. But one thing you can guarantee, I am you!" She smiled evilly, twisting the lance still before it disappeared.

"What do you mean I'm you?" Hope was confused. This girl claimed to be her but that's impossible, right? After all, there can't be two Hope at the same time.

"Course there can. It just means you forgotten most things about the incident. Or... You're just trying to block that piece of memory out of the way?" She continued, forming a chair made from the liquid. Sitting on it, she sat in one of those bored positions.

"P-Please tell me... Where am I?" Hope asked the red eye girl, only to receive small laughter.

"Hahahaha... Well if you must know, this is your mind. Or to be precise, my side of the mind. You see, if I must explain, those foolish Armada thought they could control me. Oh no, how wrong they were..." She kept grinning on and on, her gaze did not move an inch.

"They can't control a living being such as me. Their petty researchers can do all the experiments they want, they won't be able to tame me. You should thank me for not allowing their puppeteer magic to control us." She continued, earning her Hope's confused expression.

"Wait, what do you mean puppeteer magic? And us?" She wanted answers now, this girl is confusing her too much. Before she could ask, the figure began to disappear into the darkness, leaving the girl alone in the darkness.

"Wait, please come back!" The blue eye girl cried out before blacking out, her only company was her twin's mind.

In reality...

"BOOM! Did you see that, Ryan?! In your face!" Blast cheered, giving the tired Buccaneer small punches.

"Blast, did you really have to bow them up?" A young pirate stepped down from the stairs, revealing short white hair, a purplish pink gown, magenta sleeping hat and pink boots with purple ribbons tied.

"Brook, if you don't want to see them, be smart and don't look, like a wimp." She teased before two daggers appeared near her neck, an angry Brook had two guns aimed at her neck.

"Take that back, you bratty snake." Brook snarled, inching her daggers closer to the neck of the musketeer.

"Why don't you put down your little kitchen knives first, you old bag." Blast growled, loading her guns.

'These two...' Ryan thought before walking to them in attempt to calm them down.

"Ladies, ladies... Please calm down. We not here to fight." Ryan calmly said, both of the girl growled before putting their weapons down.

"So, why did you call us out? I was in the middle of training my serpent how to dance." Brook yawned, her daggers disappeared in thin air.

"Wait, your sna- Nevermind. Anyway, I kinda was asked from this girl to help her get that old geezer his jade amulet. So we went here and got attacked by Troggys and then she disappeared! Then sharks appeared and held her captive. Now this isn't good because I'm a man!" He explained, before loud laughter emitted from Blast.

"Ahahahaha! You, a man?! Pffft don't make me laugh. Since when were you a man?" Blast teased, ruffling the boy's hair.

"So you want our help to find her, get the jade amulet back and defeat the Troggys and Shark people." Brook confirmed, he nodded in agreement.

"Fine, lets help your little girlfriend and blast those thns to bits!" Blast gleefully said, twirling her guns with her finger.

"Do we really have to kill them? They're animals too. I can't stand it. But if we have too, I'll help." Brook mumbled, her twin daggers appeared in her hand once again. Both of them knew Brook was an animal lover, she can't stand killing animals.

Back to where Hope and Fin are...

The body laying on the wet floor began to get up, catching Fin's attention.

"Ah, I see. Are you awake yet, Bloody?" Fin grinned, revealing sharp teeths in his mouth. Hope's black hair kept the eyes covered, not letting anybody see her face.

"I said, are you awake yet, Bloody?" Fin snarled at the silent girl, who he could've sworn just smiled.

"Hmph, who is this Bloody you are talking about?" Her voice was full of mockery and smiled.

"I see you've awakened, do not pretend you do not know. The Armadas created you and forced you into that filthy girl. But worry not, I can make sure you rule that body of yours and Skull Island. With my help, everything you ever wanted, I will grant." He proposed to 'Bloody' who seemingly took her time to decide.

"Hmmm... Anything you say?" There was some pleasure between those words and it sends the chill down his spine. Looking up, he sees a lance made of red liquids aims ride in front of him.

"You're wrong. I am not 'Bloody'. I don't even want that stupid name the Armadas made for me. And for what I want? Everything to be dead...!" She growled, striking the lance into the shark's shoulder, disabling him from swinging his large swords.

"ARGH! B-Bloody, don't deny it...! I-I know everything!" He stammered before being struck by a green orb on his leg, causing him to kneel down.

"If you know everything, you would've known my hatred, my despise, my lust and... my freedom. For those years of being kept in her weak body, I could not roam around in my own free will without fainting every single now and then!" She snarled, charging another green orb from the palm of her hands, her crimson eye glowed brightly with Hate while the blue pupil began to darken.

"B-Bloody! I-If you j-join me, I could help you with all you want. Your lust, your freedom. Anything!" He attempted to persuade the girl but she took no mercy into striking her opponent down with her orbs.

"You? Free me? Pfft, don't make me laugh, I don't even find you strong at all! To me, you're just another weakling ready to give his worthless life away! Another foolish being for me to kill." She smiled, this one completely frightened him.

"T-T-Take that back..." He coughed up blood, attempting to stand up before being ruthlessly kicked by Her.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it. And stop calling me that. Its useless for you to even tame me. No one is my boss. Not you, not the Armadas, not even Her. Do you understand you filthy piece of garbage?" She had finally drove him crazy. He went through all of that. All of that, just for this?! Unforgivable! He was Fin, the future king of Skull Island! He can't die now! That was his last thought before a sharp pain gathered around his forehead. In reality, the evil girl had drove an green and purple orb into his forehead.

"Twist into torture and die!" She yelled gleefully, Fin's body began to glow red, panick flowed through his blood.

"Wait, please stop! I'll do anything! Please stop! STO-" but he was too late. The orb had self destructed inside him and a blood nova was triggered.

"There is no 'Bloody'. Because my name is Lucida."


	7. Chapter 7 Limitation

Pirate101 Saga:

Chapter 7 Limitation

Lucida could feel that Hope's body had reached its limit as she did perform several high level spells without training for the past 5 years. Also to rub in the fact that the bandanna's properties had weakened her power severely.

"Nnggh... This body is useless. I expected more from you. Next time, train your body actually. Or I might come along and literally kill you." Lucida growled at a Hope in Soul form (Soul form is a kind of magic that allows other being appear into the world but cannot be seen by living, only certain Witch Doctors can see them).

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to stay out of trouble. If I may, I will be sealing you back." Hope murmured, her voice echoed in her head and slowly began to take over her body out of Lucida's reluctance. Her evil self gave a sly grin and said "One day, your body is mine and I can do whatever I want.". The body began to reanimate itself as Hope's conscious returned, only to barely stand up, drained of magic. After searching for her bandanna and tied it back to where it was, she only took a couple of steps before falling down onto the floor, her body finally rejected any more actions and then everything went black.

"Soooo... Ryan, where's your girlfriend?" Blast teased the buccaneer who just rolled his eye in response.

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend. And secondly, I have no idea." Ryan replied, scratching his head in thought.

"Well, I wonder if the sharks knows her whereabouts." Brook suggested, her pet sergeant had appeared from her hat and had slithered its way to the ground,dampening its skin in pleasure.

"You always do this, Brook. Ask the animals! They know the answer!" Blast imitated as the animal lover who scowled at the musketeer, drawing out her blades once more. They stopped immediently when they heard manly screams that echoed in the Gloomy Temple's hallways.

"Fin! What happened to you?!" A voice cried out, full of sorrow and anger. Ryan presumed this voice belonging to a Cutthroat who lost his captain or whatever. Brook slowly took out a card as splashes become louder as the Cutthroat determinedly attempted to avenge their captain, all had a bloodthirsty look. Summoning out her partners from a brown embroidered with gold, Subodai, the horse barbarian, in a bright light, the warrior shot out of the light and struck some of the Cutthroat off guard with a swing of his sabre like sword. The army of the shark humanoid staggered while some of them were bleeding heavily and the rest just looked back at him, this time with no more mercy. Charging mindlessly, they thought they could win in numbers but how wrong they were.

"Alright, Wing Chun! Lets kill em all!" Blast cried out happily as she summoned out the Crane disciple out of a navy blue embroidered with gold card. The Crane disciple kicked the Cutthroats, using his long crane legs through the Cutthroat army, leaving bodies of his enemies unconscious in his wake.

"Kobe, I need your help." Ryan mumbled before taking out a white card embroidered with gold as well, summoning out his friend, Kobe the Bull Ronin once more. The bull began to charge through all of his enemies, slicing here and there to defeat the multiple enemies. Alongside the animal warriors, the young pirates also fought, using their skills taught by their mentors, each fighting vigilantly. It didn't take them too long to defeat their massive grouped enemies before stepping into a very large stone sealed door. Chains covered its knob, preventing anybody or anything to enter. Brook then got out her daggers and sliced them up as if they were butter. The door creaked as it opened, revealing the scene to the pirates. On the floor of the room laid an unconscious Hope, clinging to her arm which was bleeding heavily, blood had stained the water of the temple. In the middle of the room was a stone table, the jade amulet hanging off one of its corner and on top of it... Was Fin's remains. Brook had to go outside to prevent herself from puking, Blast was pretty much use to it but her eye glimmered with happiness and Ryan went over to the table to pick up the amulet.

"So she your girlfriend? Alright, I got her. Now lets get outta here. I had enough of waters." Blast muttered, carrying the girl on her back and the quartet began to walk back, unaware of what laid hidden underneath the bandanna the cause of Fin's mysterious yet disturbing death.


	8. POLL VOTE

HEY GUYS! Message from Bebuzzu. I am having a poll vote on my profile page and about is about which opstiry should I get on with. This is a competition with 3 stories I started on and I really wanna see which one should I continue. Vote now if you want this story to stay ALIVE! Or the other stories to stay alive.


	9. Chapter 8 Introduction

**Pirate101 Saga**

**Chapter 8 Introductions**

**Hello people! Thank you for waiting the long update and I assure you, I kinda worked my bthis for this but it's still no good. At leat I made it slightly longer... I think. Ok, enough stalling around, letonset on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 cuz it belongs to Crown.**

* * *

"Youll never escape from me alive..." Hope rose so suddenly, beads of sweat dampened her skin and her black disheveled hair dropped down near her face. Rising her head up, she forced her exhausted eyes to open and reveal what her surrounding was. She was in a wooden room which looked a lot like those group rooms you find in camps. Looking down, she realised she was in a bed, her arm was bandaged up and-

"GET BACK HERE, RASCAL!" A furious voice bellowed, followed with a lot of footsteps possibly running behind the wall to the door of the room. It sounded like a girl.

"YOU GUYS STOP SHOUTING! SOMEONE IS STILL TRYING TO HEAL UP AND I CAN'T DO IT WITH YOU GUYS RUNNING LIKE IDIOTS!" Another angry voice yelled out, this time it sounds like a MAN! Hope got out of the bed and quietly walked over to the door with slight difficulty, due to the fact that her leg had fallen asleep. Opening the door a little, her sky blue eye showed a young white hair pirate girl, possibly around the same age as her, holding twin guns that were aimed at a boy with brown hair around 14. She wore a leather vest jacket that covered a long grey shirt, short jeans that left most of her leg exposed, a black bandanna with a fire symbol imprinted on its side tied onto her head and straw sandals. The runaway boy wore a blue jacket with golden buttons, a filthy white shirt, long leather pants with a orange sash tied around his waist, black leather boots and a matching black pair of fingerless glove. The pirate was obviously furious at him for something and she was firing her gun, her bullets missed him only by an inch. The brown hair boy was fleeing from the pirate as fast as he could, barely avoiding the bullets. Hope sweat dropped as the pirate kept chasing on and on at the boy, leaving a lot of holes on the wall and floors.

"STOP RUINING MY SHIP, GUYS! THIS COST ALOT OF GOLD, YOU KNOW!" Another pirate wearing a silver helmet with buckles, long black hair falls out of his helmet and his bright green eye was fuelled with complete anger while his other eye was covered with a leather eye patch. This pirate wore heavy armour plating with... A pineapple design on his breast plate?

"Three pirates, 1 huge chaotic chase... Where am I?" Hope sighed in slight amusement before Ryan stepped into the room, his face was beaming.

"Hey, you're awake. Congratulation on staying alive." The buccaneer teased, sticking his tongue at the irritated girl.

"Yeah, thanks. Where am I?" Hope asked, placing her hands on her hip.

"Uhh, you're in our ship... Well, actually, we in Gavin's ship, The Admiral's Viper." Ryan answered, opening the door and gestured at the other buccaneer who had a pineapple design and was chasing the white pirate girl and the brown hair boy.

"Do... They always chase each other and strangle their throats?" The girl sweat dropped and pointed at the white hair girl attempted to strangle the brown boy who was also trying to do the same. Ryan sweat dropped as well and ran over to them to assist the buccaneer in separating the mad pirates from each other.

"I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR &$ )%^#* AND THAT ~}~[%}^*+|?^ OF YOURS!" The white hair pirate screamed, being dragged away slowly by Ryan, clearly struggling to take her away.

"OH YEAH?! WELL I'LL KILL YOUR $&%#*\|£ FIRST!" The brown hair boy yelled back, dragged by the pineapple buccaneer.

"Woah, Blast. How much do you weigh?!" Ryan asked the pirate, not noticing her anger oozed from her body in full force and began to brutally beat him up, leaving him with a lot of lumps and bruises as a heap on the wooden floor.

"GODAMMIT, DON'T YOU EVER ASK THAT, YOU WHALE #*%#!" Blast stormed off, stomping her foot in rage and it was pretty powerful as it shook the ship a little bit. Hope glanced back at where Gavin and the brown hair boy was but they were gone already. Running over to Ryan, she helped the injured buccaneer up.

"Note to self: never ask how much Blast weighs..." He groaned, rubbing his injuries in pain.

"Sup, dude. Wow, nice job setting the fire to the oil. Haha, you should have known better than asking how much she weighs!" Gavin laughed, earning him some curses and grumble from his friend.

"Is she really that sensitive about herself?" Hope asked Gavin, passing Ryan an ice pack.

"Yeah, don't say a single thing about her or else she'll fry your brains." He answered, resting the ice pack on his bruises.

"So, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Gavin Nightingale, friend of Ryan." Gavin introduced himself to Hope, shaking hands with her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hope Evans." She introduced, her smile brought happiness into the room. Ryan nudged her out of the room, followed by the pineapple buccaneer. The two pirates then showed her around the ship, The Admiral Viper, its green trimming suited the blue galleon along with the lime skin nautilus figurehead. Ryan enjoyed seeing her amazement as they continued to explore around the galleon.

"So uh, here's the room hall. I mean, it has all of our rooms and all. So that's kinda my room." Ryan pointed at a door which had a metal plated nailed in the middle of the wooden door and the name 'Ryan' carved.

"I can see that. And I'm guessing that's Gavin's room?" Hope guessed, pointing at another door which as you all can guess, had the same metal plate but carved with the name Gavin. The pineapple buccaneer laughed a bit before pointing at two more rooms, each carved with 'Blast' and 'Brook'. Another girl wearing a purplish pink night gown completed with a magenta sleeping hat and pink boots with purple ribbons ran out of her room which was emitted extremely bad gas.

"HOLY JESUS, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, BROOK?!" Gavin cried out, pinching his nose in disgust. Brook gave him a small glare before returning friendly and slightly disgusted by the wrecked stench.

"Cough... Well, you see, I was trying to teach my snake how to dance like before but then one wrong dance move kinda spilled this stink bottle I bought. And now here's the result." Brook sheepishly explained, pinching her nose as well to block out the smell while taking out a small air freshener and sprayed her room with it. Her snake had somehow miraculously survived the stink but it was close to fainting, staggering at every movement it made. Hope looked around in Brook's room, photos of various animals of the pirate world taped on her walls, a wooden closet in a corner of the room, a single purple bed placed at the opposite corner and a small wooden table in the middle of the room with a nearly unconscious staggering snake. At least 3 circle window were on a wall, showing the outside which currently just showed a plank.

"Ugh, I think I sprayed too much air freshener..." Brook groaned, opening a window and let the smell out. The sight of the outside was amazing, revealing a bright blue sky with clouds drifting here and there, many other ships were docked at the docking bay, pirates running all around getting supplies and all that and various kinds of islands floated idly in the sky.

"Oh right, I'm Brook Davenport. Nice to meet you." Brook introduced, shaking the girl's hand happily. Hope introduced herself as we'll and those two began to chat away, allowing the two buccaneers to leave quietly.

"So, you've never been outside Skull Island?" Brook asked, Hope nodded in response, both of them ate some chocolate chip cookies as a snack.

"I've never seen what was it like outside since..." Hope trailed off and instantly stopped chewing on the cookies, implanting worry into the swashbuckler.

"Since what?" Brook asked, munching on the cookies, crumbs sprinkled down onto the floor.

"Since... My parent told me not to!" Hope smiled, laughing a bit but that could not fool the swashbuckler. Brook stared at her sky blue eye for a while, reading small amount of sadness within it but she decided to not continue the topic.

"I see, so they told you not to? Well... Oh fudge, we're out of cookies. I'll get some more so chill around here ok?" Brook said, standing up, brushed the crumbs off and walked out.


	10. Chatbox XD

Note to All: Hello to all fan of this weird story i came up. So, I know you have all been expecting a chapter but this is really just a little note.

So, I wanna inform all pirates that the story's chapters will be changed. Not the plot of course but yeah, it will be slightly different because I just started this like I dunno 2 years ago? Oh and I'll reply to all your reviews. Ok here's goes:

Angie Gomez

Well, you're definetely an idiot, I can tell. If you dunno what Pirate101 is, don't even think about reading it. Learn about what the game is before you even think about reviewing a story someone had worked their butts off on. Ok maybe I haven't sometimes but seriously, you should've known that there is no main character in the Pirate101 game but the player itself. And I'm a player so I get to say whatever i want, you little git.

The-Phemale-Phantom

Yes, i'm still accepting OC from either real users or guests. Thanks for the Oc. I am very happy :D

NightSkyWolves

Pity, guests can't vote. But good news! Pirate101 Saga won the vote JUST BY 1 POINT thanks to you :D Of course I'll work on those others story but maybe the tide will turn :P And please stop updating your Oc. I hate to say this to fans but it kinda annoys me when I have to alter the story chapter just because of those. Oh yeah, stop slapping yourself, it'll your face hurts so much -_-

The Armada Commander

Ok, quick question. First of all, why of all times must a commander come? Nah, I'm joking here. Thanks for telling me what's the flaw in my story. I really appreciate it. Like literally. Ok, now that's aside... PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR! -takes out a AK-47-

So that concludes my little chat box. But be sure to vote the poll for 'Which Story should i focus on' in my profile page. Cuz you may never know, I might ditch this again by accident and work on another, therefore, leaving you guys into the dark, which isn't pleasant.


	11. Another Chat thingy :D

Hello out there to my little vic- I mean readers... So as you all know, the story IS going to be the main focus. Unfortunetely, due to some... issues, the chapters will be delayed. And I mean like alot. So please hold your horses and stay seated (and tuned) while I'm going to bash my head against the wall in hopes of making more chapters. My mind does not wish to function as I want it to. It's just being a little stupid #& ^#)!*&# to me ;_;  


I really apologize for this though. I just got some games and i wanna keep playing them, its nearly hard for me to type this without giving up and heading over to the consoles. But I will promise that the chatpers will come soon. Oh right, my friend, konnor of the sky and EmoKitten3 are getting pretty depressed about how people aren't really checking out their stories, especially Emo here. She's kinda new to the web and even she knows you can't get famous that fast, can you guys at least check out their stories? Just one of them? Pretty please? Pretty please? No? Pretty please with a cherry, sugar, flake, chocolate cover thingy and candy? Take this as a favour from me. IM SERIOUS HERE! I DUN WANT THEM TO BE THAT DEPRESSED D:

They are the reason I'm actually still here. Emo, my bestie is really helpful with stuffs that is private you can't know. Konnor of the sky, my first friend on and helps me with my stories. At the same time, I'm helping him. But both of them are really depressed. So why don't you lend a helping eye and read just one of their stories? I've read them myself and they are AWESOME! So pretty please?

Ok, enough with begging. I'll be working on the chapter along with a few other stories that sprouted in my mind. Don't complain, be patient because even I'm having trouble keeping up with 5 stories at once. Oh and here's some parting words with you guys! :D

** Disneymaster888**

Yeah, I really hope that we can meet in that game. On the other hand, my paws (yes I got paws. I'm a pikachu/human hybrid remember?) are pretty full and I think I forgot my account once again. If you want, I can tell you my name on that game. If I can remember it, that is... :/

** NightSkyWolves**

Thanks for sticking up for the story. Without your review, I would've gave up on this ages ago. I mean it, reviews really mean alot to me. As well for 90% of your reviews are just chats, you are a good person to talk with. You don't have to use constructive critism. Just... don't update your OC too frequently.

** harrietpalmer**

I think I found your OC a new friend :3

** Armada Commander**

****You were here before? When? And if you are an Armada Commander, why are you here? I thought you hated pirates ._. just don't arrest me just because I'm doing a small story here... Just kidding XD


End file.
